Thanks For The Beer
by friendsqueen216
Summary: What If Jess and Lorelai's conversation had gone differently in Sid and NancyNick and Nora? [Implied Lit and Java Junkie]


AN: So I decided I wanted to do a oneshot today. I didn't know what it was going to be about. And then it hit me. Lorelai and Jess's conversation in **Sid and Nancy/Nick and Nora. **So I decided to write what might have happened if Lorelai had reacted differently to Jess's comment about Luke. Could they have actually bonded? I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer- Some dialougue does come from **Sid and Nancy/Nick and Nora. **I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters. They were created by Amy Shermen Palladino.

Thanks For The Beer

* * *

I walked outside to find Jess taking the bottle cap off a beer, I appeared next to him just as he finished and take the beer out of his hand, " Oh, for me, hey, thanks. Refreshing. So what, you're not hungry?"

"Not really." He answered.

"Well, Sookie made you some grilled cheese if you don't like pot roast." I tell him.

"Oh, well, if I'd had known that…" He mutters sarcastically.

I smile, "Let me guess, you don't want to be here?"

He shrugs, "Doesn't matter."

"I mean, here in Stars Hollow." I specify.

"Well geez, Ms. Gilmore, why would anyone not want to be here in Stars Hollow? That just sounds plum crazy." He bites sarcastically.

"Ugh, Jess, let me give you a little advice. The whole 'my parents don't get me' thing, I've been there." I sympathize

"You have, huh?" He questions

I nod, "Yes, I have. I've also done the 'chip on my shoulder' bit. Ooh, and the surly, sarcastic, 'the world can bite my ass' bit, and let me tell you, I mastered them all, in heels, yet. And everything you're feeling might be totally justified, maybe you are getting screwed. But Luke is a great guy. He's very special, and he really wants to take care of you and make things right for you. You're incredibly lucky to have him. If you give this situation half a chance, you might be surprised at how good it can be, how much you like living here, and how comfortable it feels to have someone like Luke you can really depend on."

"What are you sleeping with him or something?" He asks.

I was surprised, "Excuse me?"

"I don't know. The whole starry eyed 'you're so much better off, just give it a chance' speech. You're either really naïve, or you're getting some." Jess told me.

"I was not starry eyed!" I protest.

He rolls his eyes, "You were, you definitely were."

"Was not!" I continue.

"Were too." He muttered.

"This is so childish. Let's just leave it like this, I'm older, I win." I suggest.

"Aren't you supposed to agree with the younger person as to not hurt their feelings?" Jess inquired.

I shook my head, "No, I've never played that way. It's always been, I win, get used to it."

"Funny, that's how it's always worked out with me." Jess said.

I look at him, "I win because you have to respect your elders."

"Who says?" Jess questioned.

"The lord." I say.

"Oh that's a shame then that I'm atheist." Jess said.

"Aright now we're arguing over who won an argument? Is this at all sad?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "No."

"It is sad." I told him.

"It's not." He said.

"Okay now we're arguing over whether our arguing is sad, that is sad." I decide.

"It's not…" Jess starts.

"Don't even finish that statement. I declare this argument over." I announce.

He looks at me, "And it ends because you say it ends?"

I nodded, "Pretty much."

"Well then you must be spoiled." Jess decides.

"What?" I question.

"If people stop arguing with you just because you say to stop, you must either be spoiled or well liked." Jess tells me.

"What?" I questioned.

He showed me a cut, and I winced looking at it, "That's what I got for telling my mom's boyfriend to stop hitting her."

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yeah well it's nothing new." Jess mumbles.

I look at him, "Is she still with him?"

He shrugged, "Probably not."

"Well that's good." I say confidently.

"She's probably moved on to the next marijuana addict." He says seriously.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"My mother's a drunken mess, she has a new boyfriend every other day, a new husband every other week. She forgets to buy food, and forgets to pay rent. We've lived on the street once. I've been kicked out about ten times, and now I have been ultimately kicked out of the house and sent to Stars Hollow. And I didn't even tell you anything." Jess says, it sounds as if he doesn't care at all, but I know he does.

After he said this I realized maybe my mom wasn't that bad, she never kicked me out.

"Your mother makes mine look like Carol Brady." I tell him.

"What's wrong with yours?" He asks.

"I can't remember right now." I admit.

He shrugs, "Then it must not be important."

"It is." I tell him.

He nods, and looks down, that's when I noticed something in his pocket.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to his pocket.

He looks, "A book."

"You read?" I ask and then add, "Rory reads."

"Yeah she told me, I saw her book collection." He replies.

"You talked to Rory?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said uncertainly.

"She's great isn't she?" I ask.

"I hardly know her." He answers.

"Well she is great." I tell him.

He nods, "Good to know."

"Yes, very good." I agreed.

He looked at me, "Her eyes are deeper than yours."

I'm startled by this more than the Luke thing, "Rory's eyes, they're a deeper blue then yours."

"You looked at Rory's eyes?" I question.

"No I just guessed her eye color." He says sardonically.

I look at him, "I guess her eye color is very noticeable, it's usually what someone first recognizes about Rory."

"Huh." He says.

"Yeah…" I say.

"She has a pretty smile." He says casually.

"You like her." I tell him.

"I don't." Jess argues.

"Then why do you keep talking about here eyes and pretty smile?" I demand.

He shrugs, "Because you like hearing your daughter complimented?"

"Nice try." I say.

"What? I wasn't trying to hide anything." He tells me.

"No?" I ask.

He nods, "Nope."

"You like Rory. Okay I get it, she's nice and smart, and beautiful. A combination that rarely exists." I tell him.

He nods, "She is a very different girl."

"And you like that?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Maybe."

"Oh I got you to admit it!" I say and dance around.

Suddenly I hear my door open, "You've been out there for awhile. Are you cold? I'll get you a sweatshirt."

It was Luke, I blushed a little bit. Jess smirked at me.

"No thanks Luke, I'm fine." I yell back.

"You sure?" Luke asks.

"Positive." I answer.

He nods, "Alright finish the conversation or else your foods gonna get cold."

"Okay." I agree.

"Okay good…ah hot plates!" He screams.

Jess burst out hysterically laughing.

I roll my eyes, "Shut up."

He keeps laughing, "It's so obvious."

"What is?" I asked.

"Wow you're oblivious aren't you?" He asks.

"About something's." I admit.

"Something's meaning Luke's feelings for you and your feelings for him?" He asks.

"I know that Luke thinks of me as a friend and I think of him as one too." I assure him.

"Thus proving my point, you're oblivious." He says laughing.

"There are no feelings between me and Luke except friendly ones." I tell him.

"A little too friendly if you ask me." Jess says.

"I don't like Luke, and he doesn't like me." I insist.

"Then why did he offer to get you a jacket?" He asks.

"He was being nice." I insist.

"If he was being nice, he would of offered me a jacket." Jess points out.

"Oh my god Luke likes me and I like him!" I shout.

Just then Rory walks out, "You got her to admit it? We've been trying forever for her to admit it and it never worked."

"Well I must be a miracle worker." Jess says.

She nods, "I guess you must."

"Need a miracle? Call Jess." Jess says.

She giggled and then looked at his pocket, "Is that my book?"

"You said I could borrow it, so I borrowed it." He answered.

"You have to ask first." She told him.

"Oh well I didn't know that." Jess told Rory.

"Well you stole my book, that's not good. I wonder what you did to it." She said and she opened the book and looked at it. Reading every word.

Jess just smiled, "I didn't get to finish."

"You've read this before." She whispers.

"About forty times." He answered.

"I thought you didn't read much." Rory says.

"What is much?" He questions.

"We'll see you in five minute, hun." I say.

"Okay." She nods and makes her way back inside.

"See you in five minutes Rory." Jess tells her.

"See you in five minutes, Dodger." She says.

He looks confused, "What?"

"Figure it out." She commands.

"Oliver Twist!" He yelled.

She smiled, and went inside.

"Okay you so like her." I said.

"Do not." He replies.

"You flirted with her, and tried to impress her." I argued.

"Do you think I did?" He asks.

"Did what?" I question.

"Impress her." He says casually.

"By reading a book forty times? Oh yeah you definitely left your impression." I said sincerely.

He smiled, "She called me Dodger."

I laugh, "And from what I've heard that's not a compliment."

He shrugged, and I realized no one had ever given him a nickname. No one had ever taken the time to care, and Rory had. Rory had taken the time to care about him.

I smiled, "She might like you."

"Oh really?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Luke likes you." He told me.

I smiled, "I know he called me hot plates…he so likes me!"

He laughed, "All this talking made me a bit hungry."

"Yes it did." I agree.

"So let's go inside." He decides.

I nodded, "Yay!"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Jess?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Thanks for the beer." I tell him, and I meant our conversation but I don't want to say thanks for the talk.

He understood, "Anytime."

* * *

AN: I know it's been done before, but I wanted my own way of doing it. Please review it takes a minute. 


End file.
